


Another Life

by SuperCuriousQueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCuriousQueen/pseuds/SuperCuriousQueen
Summary: A normal life was never in the cards for Kara. She was always destined to do something that would make her stand out from the crowds, just this time it was that no one would suspect innocent looking Kara as the type to get pregnant at 15 but she did. She dealt with the judgement from random strangers by being lucky enough to have the support of her family. Her sister, her foster mother and foster father never doubted her but only one of her friends stuck by her, even her cousin did not take the news too well and stopped visiting Kara like he used to. Anyway her story went on, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl with soft blonde curls and bright blue eyes, a real duplicate of her mom. Kara did everything possible to support her daughter on her own. She finished high school early and worked hard to get a job that would support the two of them. Ten years later the two of them were living in National City, as did Kara’s big sister Alex, Kara found herself a job as a paramedic and they were living happily ever after, that was until the accident. The accident although terrible was not life threatening but it did cause a big change in the lives of all three Danvers girls.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Another Life

A normal life was never in the cards for Kara. She was always destined to do something that would make her stand out from the crowds, just this time it was that no one would suspect innocent looking Kara as the type to get pregnant at 15 but she did. She dealt with the judgement from random strangers by being lucky enough to have the support of her family. Her sister, her foster mother and foster father never doubted her but only one of her friends stuck by her, even her cousin did not take the news too well and stopped visiting Kara like he used to. Anyway her story went on, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl with soft blonde curls and bright blue eyes, a real duplicate of her mom. Kara did everything possible to support her daughter on her own. She finished high school early and worked hard to get a job that would support the two of them. Ten years later the two of them were living in National City, as did Kara’s big sister Alex, Kara found herself a job as a paramedic and they were living happily ever after, that was until the accident. The accident although terrible was not life threatening but it did cause a big change in the lives of all three Danvers girls.

The accident came as a shock. Kara was in the fire station between calls. She was just having a chat with some of the other firefighters and paramedics who worked at station 19 when her phone went off. This was a surprise as there were only three people who would call Kara and all of them knew she was at work today and might not be able to answer her phone so this call scared Kara. Her three colleagues looked on as the colour slowly drained from Kara’s face. When the call ended, before they got the chance to ask what had happened the sirens in the station started going off to signal a call. “Kara, are you coming?” asked Sara, she was Kara’s partner and they were the paramedic firefighters on the team.  
“Yeah but that call, it was Sage, there was a crash on the freeway and Sage’s bus was in the crash. She phoned to tell me and to make sure someone was coming to help.” They all then rushed out knowing they had to help cause it was one of their own hurt, Kara’s daughter was in trouble and one person’s family was everyone’s family, they had all helped each other when it came to their loved one’s in trouble whether it be Kara’s daughter, Sara’s sister, Oliver’s son or girlfriend or Barry’s best friend or foster father. They all knew how important family is and how easy it was to lose it. They rushed out to the site and began rescuing and treating patients before sending them to the hospital. Once the last kid was rescued they were transported in Kara and Sara’s ambulance to the hospital and as soon as they were settled Kara took off looking for either her daughter or her sister who worked here. She found her sister first who was tending to some other kids who were in the crash. “Alex, where is Sage! She came in with the crash!” Alex looked at her little sister with a panicked look before running down the hall with Kara hot on her heels. They found Sage around ten minutes later in a room being fitted for a cast on her left leg which was broken.  
“Sage, are you okay, I tried to find you at the crash site but they said you were one of the first transported. I’m so sorry it took me so long to get here, I tried...”  
“Mom, calm down, I’m fine and you’re here now, that’s what matters plus you were off saving lives, I can't be mad about that.” Kara smiled and nodded with relief. “Mom, could you check on my friend to see if she’s okay. Her name is Ruby, she was sitting on the bus next to me and I have to know that she’s okay.” Kara nodded and her and Alex left the room to find Ruby while Sage rested for a while.  
Ruby was three rooms down and also was not seriously injured. She had sustained a broken wrist and a concussion. Kara and Alex walked in the room to find nobody had arrived for her yet. ”Hey Ruby, I’m Sage’s mom Kara, she was wondering how your were after the accident”  
“I’m real good Miss Danvers, just waiting for my mom or godmother to get here to talk to the doctor who is now hovering outside my room.” Kara looked to the door to find her sister pacing outside.  
“Don’t worry. She’s my older sister who just came with me to make sure I'm okay. Call me Kara by the way, Miss Danvers makes me feel like a teacher.” They both laughed.  
“Is sage okay Kara?” Ruby asked as her eyes started to water.  
“She’s fine, broke her left leg and some scrapes and bruises but she is fine. I’ll bring her down to see you as soon as I can. Do you want me to wait with you till you mon or godmother arrives?” Kara asked as she moved closer to the younger girl and placed a comforting hand on her head. Ruby gave Kara a small nod and she propped herself on the side of the young girl's bed giving a nod to her sister to go back and sit with Sage as she slept.  
It was around an hour later that a woman came rushing in the room. She had long dark hair and scared eyes. Kara was stunned for a moment thinking that this woman was one of the most beautiful people on the planet. She was broken from her trance when the woman spoke. “Oh My God! Ruby! Are you okay? I was so worried, are you her doctor? Is she okay? ...”  
“Wow, calm down, I'm not her doctor. My daughter was in the accident too, she is a friend of Ruby's. Ruby is fine though. Just a broken wrist and a slight concussion.'' At this the woman gave a sigh of relief. “My name is Kara, my daughter is in a room just down the hall, I can go get the doctor to come update you on your daughter if you like?”  
“Umm She’s not my daughter, I'm Lena her godmother but an update from her doctor would be nice her mother should be here within the hour so it can wait till she gets here. I’m just glad she’s okay.” Kara gave her a smile and was about to speak when Alex appeared in the doorway. “Hey guys, we are having a bit of room storage with all the accident victims so I suggested that since these two are doing good and are friends that they might like to share what do you think Ruby? and Ruby's mom?" The second question said with a bit more hesitation. Ruby frantically nodded. “Yeah that's fine, I’m her godmother though, her mother will be here soon” Lena said with a nod and Sage’s bed was wheeled up next to Ruby's. “Lena, Alex here is Ruby’s doctor. If you have any questions now if not she will just come back when her mom gets here?”  
“As long as she's okay I’m good to wait” Lena said with a smile that Kara couldn’t take her eyes from. Alex shook her head at her stupid little sisters obvious crush. “Ruby is just fine, I’ll give you all the details later when her mom gets here until then i should go help out downstairs. I’ll be back soon.” With that Alex left and the two young girls were chatting away totally unaware of the adults in the room who were trying their best not to be caught sneaking looks at each other. Kara’s last thought in her head as she took a seat at the side of the room was that this woman was just wow, she needed to get to know her and who knows maybe she would be lucky enough to marry this woman and god would she be on top of the world if she did.


End file.
